


for pudding

by SaraJaye



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Bad Boys Love (Hatoful Kareshi), Dark, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, Rocks Fall Everyone Dies, bad birb, okosan did it, okosan is yandere for pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okosan was the real killer in BBL because of pudding. R/R PLZ!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	for pudding

Okosan was mad because he kept losing out on pudding. Every pudding he found was an insult and sucked so he got mad and went insane. So he decided to make everyone die.

first he went up to Hiyoko and cut her hed off with a pudding knife. "JUSTICE FOR TRUE PUDDING!!!!!!" he yelled. Hiyko screamed as her hed fell on the floor and broke like a glass bowl. shuu came in and LOLed I mean HOHOHOHOd because hiyoko was ded.

"Now I can cut her up! Yuuya, help me out before I do something bad to your brother!" he yelled even though he didnt yell really it was a creepy monotone. but Okosann threw Yuuya out the window and made him fall onto Sakuya and they rolled into a pit and died. Sakuya was mad and he cursed and said a racist thing to Okosan.

"SAKUYA WAS MEAN AND SAID MEAN THINGS ABOUT PUDDING! HE MUST DIE!"

Shuu tried to run away from the craezed Okosan but fatbird was too fat and fell over so Okosan set him on fire and he died

ryouta came in when he heard the noise and started weeping that hiyoko was dead cause he loved her but then the sharon virus in him exploded and he died too.

"too bad you cant kill me Im already dead," said Nageki.

"OH YEAH?!" And Okosan killed Nageki's ghost. This made Kazuaki aka Hitori go insane and cry more and he chased after Okosan with a knife all over town where Okosan killed Azami and Rabu and the bird who owned the cafe. They ended yup back in school where Hitori tried to stab Okosan.

"Stop killing everyone over pudding! It's bad manners!"

"No!"

"You have detention! Go stand in the corner!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY TEACHER! PUDDING DEMANDS SOULS!"

Just then pudding descended from the sky and saw the carnage and was mad. So it smothered Okosan and Hitori and they both died. Okosan cried out for pudding's forgiveness as he died and Leone the fake janitor came in.

"I'm not cleaning up this mess." he said and hit himself in the head with a massive thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I.
> 
> don't even know.
> 
> I don't blame anyone for this. This is all me, folks.


End file.
